


Back At It Again

by coldheartscoldersongs



Series: D&P Appealshipping [3]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: AppealShipping, Canon Divergence, Established Relationship, F/F, F/M, Fluff, advanceshipping - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-17
Updated: 2017-01-17
Packaged: 2018-09-18 05:28:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9370019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coldheartscoldersongs/pseuds/coldheartscoldersongs
Summary: Zoey comforts Dawn through her insecurities and celebrates her advance to the second round. Takes place during the Wallace Cup.





	

Dawn was frantically primping herself in the mirror. 

Zoey walked over to her. “You okay?”

“Do I look okay?”

“Dawn you always look beautiful to me.”

She blushed. “Thanks Zoey.”

Zoey pulled Dawn into her, arms around her girlfriend’s waist. “You look great and you're gonna do great. Remember, it's all about your Pokémon and the training you've done. Go get ‘em, babe.” She kissed her forehead and let her go.

May smiled. “Zoey, it must be so great to be dating another coordinator. Ash is always supportive, but he doesn't always get it, you know?”

Zoey nodded. “I do. I'm so lucky to have Dawn.”

-

“And now, the top sixteen contestants who will be moving on to the next round!”

The friends watched the screen earnestly as the best coordinators were revealed. To their joy, Ash, May, Zoey, and Dawn had all made it to the second round.

The group erupted into cheers. May kissed Ash and Zoey kissed Dawn.

“I can't believe I made it!” Dawn beamed. “I thought I was done for good.”

“Looks like you got your groove back,” Zoey agreed. “I'm proud of you.” She kissed her again in the middle of the celebration.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments/constructive criticism are appreciated!


End file.
